


Rowaelinrys Ever After

by mythicait



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: After Aelin wins the war and her crown, she and Rowan take up the responsibilities of Queen and Consort of Terrasen. Years later, the two invite their loyal friend Fenrys into their bed and their hearts. These three chapters are set in the same post-KoA storyline but are in no particular order and have no plot whatsoever.





	1. Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It’s entirely smut, soft kinky smut. Rowaelinrys (aka Rowan x Aelin x Fenrys). Post-KoA. Vague mention to past sexual assault. 3,846 words.

“You’re doing so good for us, sweetheart. Gods, just look at you.”

Aelin stepped back to admire her handiwork – she did so love to see a man on his knees. Her eyes softened as she took in the man looking up at her. Long golden hair flowed around his shoulders, mussed and messy where it would normally be coifed neat. The naked expanse of his deeply tanned skin was adorned only by sweat and silk ropes, which kept his forearms tied together behind his back and covered his leanly muscled chest in intricately linked knots. That sight alone was mouthwatering but it was his face that Aelin’s eyes kept returning to. A face open and needy, full lips hanging open as he panted and whined with dark onyx eyes gazing up at her with absolute adoration.

Strong arms wrapped around Aelin’s waist and she leaned back into her other lover’s embrace without taking her eyes off of the work of art in front of her. “You did a magnificent job with those ropes, Fireheart, he looks fucking amazing.”

Aelin hummed her agreement and reached out to card her fingers through the soft blonde hair. The whimpers spilling from his mouth grew louder as he leaned his whole body into her hand.

“Pl-please…”

Crouching down in front of him, she ran her thumbs across each of his cheekbones and the scars that sliced across them ever so softly. “Now, Fenrys, you know you’re supposed to use your words. What do you want?”

His dark eyes rolled up before he closed them as he concentrated on taking several deep, albeit shaky, breaths. Aelin smirked slightly and looked up at the tattooed male beside her. Like her, Rowan was still fully clothed, both of them having already agreed to focus fully on their fae lover as they pushed him further than they ever had before. It had taken a long time for Fenrys to feel comfortable touching someone else sexually but with his queen and his king he was finally able to heal some of the old wounds that Maeve had carved into his soul. Going slow as Fenrys explored his desire to be at their mercy was necessary and this was the first time he had asked to be tied up like this.

Both Aelin and Rowan had spent time smoothing their hands across his body, comforting and arousing him as they undressed him. His breathing had hitched as Aelin brought out the rope and began winding it around his body. She went slow and steady, dragging kisses across his skin before she replaced them with the specially acquired silken rope. Rowan had knelt behind Fenrys, running his hands over his shoulders and through his hair as he kissed his neck and whispered adoration and praise to him. When Aelin moved behind Fenrys to work on his arms, Rowan had stood to begin gathering the other supplies they would need for the night.

Fenrys kept his eyes on Aelin the whole time, all the way up until she moved behind him and then his gaze tracked Rowan across the room. His breathing sped up as he felt the ropes tighten and constrict his shoulders and upper body and he sunk further down on his knees. He let out his first moan when Aelin kissed between his shoulder blades as she tugged his forearms together behind him. She murmured a question against his skin and huffed a laugh when he told her not to stop.

Once she was done, Aelin trailed her hands lightly along the ropes, tugging them and testing their strength. She met the white wolf’s hooded gaze, taking a moment to seriously check in with her lover and his comfort. He nodded and she stood up and took a step back to take in the glorious picture in front of her.

“C-could you pl-please keep… ah… touching me?”

Aelin cooed softly at this, running her hand more firmly over his face, neck, and shoulders. Touch was always important for Fenrys, they had discovered. Once he felt comfortable enough to touch them, it had become all he wanted. Calloused hands grounded him and reminded him of who he was with and that he could choose when and how and why they touched him.

So long as they were touching him, he felt safe enough to put everything else in their hands.

Rowan knelt beside them and once again began threading his fingers through Fenrys’ golden hair. “What’s your safe word, pup?” His deep voice was calm but the command behind it made Fenrys shiver and his breathing sped up again as he answered.

Rowan’s green gaze darkened and his voice lowered as his tone changed. “Just look at him, Fireheart. He’s enjoying this far more than I thought he would.” Rowan accompanied his words with a tug on Fenrys’ hair, tilting his head until his back arched and his neck was exposed. Aelin took the opportunity to glide her hands down his chest, smoothing the pads of her fingers over his nipples before pinching and tweaking them until they hardened under her attention.

Rowan took Fenrys’ mouth with his own as Aelin’s tongue descended on the smooth skin of his chest. The double assault on his senses made Fenrys gasp and he lost his breath completely as Rowan drove his tongue into his mouth.

Aelin laughed softly as she looked up to watch her consort take absolute command of her lover’s pleasure. She could watch Rowan suck on his tongue all day but she was determined to gain Fenrys’ attention for herself so she licked around one of his stiffening nipples before biting down sharply. A cry just as sharp echoed through the room and it was Rowan’s turn to laugh as he met her eyes.

Though their attention was primarily on their golden lover, Aelin could see the desire growing in Rowan’s eyes and she knew she looked the same to him. In tacit agreement, Rowan continued to kiss and suck at Fenrys’ lips and tongue as Aelin drew back to remove the majority of her clothes. Clad only in her favorite lacy red underthings, she moved back to her males and pushed Rowan aside to claim Fenrys’ mouth as her own.

Where Rowan commanded, she teased. She softened the kiss and drew back every few seconds, stealing his breath as her lips left his only to swiftly return before he could process the loss.

The differences between the two kisses left Fenrys reeling, dizzy from air loss and pure heat running from his mouth through the rest of his body and settling in his rapidly hardening cock. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to notice that Rowan had returned minus his own clothing. Rowan tugged Aelin back by her hair, making her whimper against Fenrys mouth in much the same way he did as she was gently dragged away.

“Is he doing well, dear heart?” Keeping one hand tangled in her hair, Rowan reached out with the other to begin stroking the nipple that still had faint bite marks around it. Aelin mirrored him as she began to play with the neglected nipple before letting her right hand drift lower. “Because if he’s a good boy, we might let him enjoy the rest of his time in those ropes.”

Fenrys lost the fight to keep his eyes open when Aelin trailed her finger down his abs and over the tip of his now painfully hard cock. “Oh, I don’t know, Rowan, do good boys get this hard just from being tied up and helpless?” She used all of the fingertips on her hand to ever so lightly stroke and tease along his length. Fenrys was normally vocal in bed but he had not once stopped whimpering and moaning since they had started and she wanted to see just how far she could make him go. To that end, she swirled her fingers over the head of his erection as she slowly began to twist the nipple she still played with. Completely in sync with her, Rowan released her hair to lean forward and begin lavishing Fenrys’ chest with his tongue, reaching back to tug on his arms to return his body to the beautiful arch he had abandoned. Aelin leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear, making sure her breath teased the sensitive skin of his neck just like he liked. “I do know that good boys aren’t allowed to come until they’re told, isn’t that right, my little wolf.” She punctuated her statement by finally – finally – gripping his cock and stroking her hand firmly up his length.

Tears leaked out from Fenrys’ closed eyes as he threw his head back and cried out. Rowan let him enjoy the feeling for a couple seconds before moving around behind him. Kneeling with Fenrys between his spread thighs, Rowan molded his body to his lover’s as much as he could with his restrained arms still in the way. One of his hands snaked around to drift over his stomach before moving to stroke and tug lightly at the short curls that grew just above his dick. His other hand went the opposite way as he caressed over his now slightly bruised chest before tenderly gripping Fenrys’ throat.

Aelin had leaned back from Fenrys when Rowan had moved but she kept her hands moving, continuing to tease him as Rowan bent to press his lips against the same ear she had just whispered into. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want you to look at your queen while she touches you.”

It took almost more strength than Fenrys could summon at that moment, but he dragged his eyelids up only to squeeze them shut again as soon as he saw her. Aelin in skimpy crimson lace, kneeling before him with flushed cheeks and a hungry look in her eyes was more than he could handle right then without exploding. But that decision was taken from him when Rowan took away one hand to grip his hair tightly and growl, “I told you to open your eyes and keep them on her, pup. If you make me say it again, you won’t like the punishment I give you.”

Fenrys whimpered. Aelin certainly didn’t help Fenrys at all when his eyes jerked open again as she arched her back, full breasts almost overflowing the lace cups holding them. She slowed her strokes and flashed him her signature mischievous smirk as she leaned down and licked the leaking pre-cum from the head of his cock. Fenrys’ loud moan was almost immediately silenced as Rowan tightened the hand at his throat.

His dark voice pitched even lower than it had been a second ago, Rowan whispered, “These walls aren’t soundproofed, my love. Do you want someone to hear how wrecked you are right now?” Choked cries spilled from Fenrys as Aelin took him fully into her mouth and Rowan continued to tease him. “Or is that what you want? Do you want one of our servants to come investigate and find you like this?” Fast, too fast. If Rowan kept talking and Aelin kept doing that with her tongue, Fenrys was not going to be able keep from comin- “You’re being so good right now that I almost want to show you off. Just look at you, you’re holding on so well with your cock in our Fireheart’s throat.”

As both males turned their gazes to the woman below them, they noticed how she squirmed and tensed even as her movements on Fenrys’ cocked stayed smooth and confident. The hand that wasn’t circled around the base of his erection was fisted in the rug they were seated on, knuckles white from her tight grip. Though Fenrys was too distracted at the moment, Rowan watched as she rubbed her thighs together and her eyes rose to meet his. The scorching heat in them made his next choice for him.

Removing his hand from Fenrys’ throat, Rowan reached down to pull Aelin off of his cock. He nearly moaned at the sight of her swollen lips and the saliva still connecting them to Fenrys’ dick before controlling himself. “Aelin, love, go sit on the edge of the desk.”

Stretching like a cat as she slowly stood and sauntered across the room, Aelin tossed a look over her shoulder to make sure both of her lovers had watched each move. Satisfied that their eyes were still focused on her, she perched on the edge of the desk and spread her legs. Fenrys whimpered and Rowan finally groaned as she displayed the soaking wet patch of her underwear that she began to stroke as she waited.

Rowan dragged his eyes away from her but paused before he stood, hooking his finger under Fenrys’ chin and tilting it so he could look him in the eye. The pure need he saw would have brought him to his knees if he wasn’t there already, but he had to know. “Are you good to continue, my heart?”

Despite the heat coursing through his veins and the almost painful loss of Aelin’s touch on his cock, Fenrys’ heart melted at Rowan’s words. His loves were so careful with him and all it did was make him want them more. So that’s what he told them. “Yes. Please, more.”

A slow smile worked its way across Rowan’s normally taciturn face. “There’s my perfect little wolf. Now, I think you know where I want you to go.” Rowan cocked an eyebrow at him and Fenrys caught his breath before leaning against Rowan’s body to help himself stand.

He made his way over to Aelin on shaky legs and stopped before her with a look of utter desperation that she couldn’t ignore. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his, scattering light kisses across his mouth and face. “Our sweet, good boy. You’re doing so well for us. We love you so much, you know that, right?”

Fenrys nodded, words escaping him, and Aelin snuggled her face into the side of his neck before placing a final kiss there. Pulling back, she rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed down. While she had been lavishing him with kisses, it appeared Rowan had been the rational one since a pillow now rested where Fenrys’ knees landed on the floor. She threw a grateful look at him but was quickly distracted by Fenrys’ tongue laving all the way up her covered slit. Her low moans filled the room as he buried his face between her thighs, lips and teeth and tongue making up for not being able to use his exceedingly talented fingers. Fenrys had spent hours in this exact position and he knew every sensitive spot and rhythm his queen needed to fall apart. He nudged the soaked fabric out of his way as he pressed his tongue into her dripping cunt, working her into a frantic mess so he wouldn’t be the only one losing himself.

One hand tangled in Fenrys’ mass of golden hair, Aelin fell back onto her other elbow, unable to keep herself upright as waves of pleasure continued to blast against her self-control. A particularly strong stroke of his tongue on her clit had her twisting her hand tighter and tighter into his hair, her head falling back as she screamed her climax.

As she came down from her high, Fenrys gentled his tongue but continued to lap at her folds. When she could lift her head, Aelin looked down to meet Fenrys dark, needy eyes. She searched them for any signs of discomfort but his gaze was clear of everything but pleading lust. She probably had Rowan to thank for that.

While Fenrys had knelt and worshipped Aelin, Rowan had resumed his spot behind him. He ran firm hands over Fenrys’ back, smoothing and massaging any kinks that might have formed in his arms and shoulders. He kept up a constant litany of praise as he rested his forehead against the back of his neck. Attempting to block out his mate’s frantic cries was difficult but he was determined to pay more attention to the needs of his scarred lover more than his own aching cock.

Fenrys had asked to be touched and gods forbid Rowan would let that plea go unanswered.

With a last lick, Fenrys fell back against Rowan. He panted as he snuggled his head against Rowan’s neck, relaxing into his arms like he was the one who had just spent himself. Rowan chuckled softly at the needy whine that escaped him when he brushed his hands over the evidence that Fenrys had very much not lost his erection as he had pleasured Aelin. “Doing okay, pup? Any numbness in your hands?”

Fenrys shook his head no, his mouth far too occupied by the angry gasp he let out as Rowan’s hand left his dick to rest on his thighs. In a move that took far more balance than Rowan thought Fenrys would be capable of in that moment, Fenrys twisted around to face him and began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the column of his neck.

“Ro…please-” Fenrys’ kisses became rougher, sloppier as he began to rut his erection against Rowan’s. He had started kissing him to make him lose control, to get him to fuck Fenrys until he couldn’t remember his name, but the older male’s damnable restraint held firm. Rowan tangled one hand in his hair, the other continuing to draw smooth designs around the roped muscles of his back. Frustrated that Rowan had not moved an inch, not lifted his hips or arched into Fenrys’ movements even though he had felt his cock twitch, Fenrys growled at him.

“Now, now. You know he’s not going to give in and you know he’s not going to let you come like that.” Aelin pushed Rowan’s hands away so she could smooth Fenrys’ hair out of his face and lay soft kisses along the arch of his neck. He slowed his movements under her hands, finally coming to a stop before letting out a whine far more wolf-like than human. “Shouldn’t we take pity on him, Ro?”

She met Rowan’s eyes over his shoulder, their shaking lover gasping between them when Aelin pressed the length of her body along his back. “Please. Please touch me. Please let me come.”

“I think that’s the most articulate he’s been all night.” Rowan had removed his hands completely and was leaning back, smirking as he watched Fenrys continue to fall apart right in front of him. The only parts of him still touching Fenrys were his thighs and cock, which he used to his advantage as he roughly thrust up against his lover’s hips, just once. He was rewarded with a desperate gasp followed by more mumbled “please”s and Fenrys’ renewed rocking against his hips.

“Oh come on, Rowan, don’t be mean to the poor boy. He’s been so good for us so far.” Her calm, steady words tore into Fenrys even more than the hand she slipped down his stomach to the base of his cock. Her long fingers wrapped around both of their erections, sliding up and down as she wore down the last of Fenrys’ thin veneer of control.

Tears rolled down Fenrys’ face as he tried to control the pressure building up in him. He was helpless against the unsteady thrusts his hips were making into Rowan’s body. Aelin rocked against him from behind as she teased him closer and closer to his edge. He wrenched open his eyes to look into Rowan’s beautiful, pine green ones to plead for the release he could no longer articulate.

A hard, compassionless gaze met his, a look he had seen for over a century from his commander and eventual friend. That look tore a pained whimper from him, demanding his obedience and submission. But he was so close, so close and he wasn’t sure if he could stop-

Rowan took pity on his lover. His eyes softened as he took in the mess that was his Fenrys and Fen could finally see the commander melt away to be replaced by the affectionate lover he had become in recent years. Rowan nodded and thrust up into Aelin’s hand, finally giving Fenrys the friction he needed to fall apart. He came quick and hard, continuing to thrust into Aelin’s hand and Rowan’s cock as he spent himself over Ro’s stomach.

Aelin continued to stroke at them both until he grew soft and sensitive and she drew her hand back to lick off the evidence of Fenrys’ pleasure. She nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered all the words of love and adoration she had for him. Rowan’s hands joined hers as they wandered over their lover, mirroring the way they had touched him at the beginning of this adventure. Their bodies were the only thing that kept him upright as he fought to catch his breath.

Eventually, he lifted his head to press a long, lingering kiss to Rowan’s mouth before pushing him firmly until his back hit the floor. “Fen, what are you-” Fenrys cut him off as he sank down and took Rowan’s cock into his mouth.

Satisfied that his little wolf was taken care of, Rowan let himself relax. He fisted his hand into Fenrys’ hair and thrust up into his mouth as he worked his way further down his shaft. Fenrys was far kinder than Rowan had been; he didn’t tease at all, just gave and gave until his lips met the base of Ro’s cock. Fen swallowed, using the muscles of his throat to squeeze him until he heard a muffled shout and felt Rowan’s cum pulsing into his throat. He breathed through his nose, keeping his mouth where it was until he had taken all his lover had to give him.

When he had finished, Fenrys eased off of him to begin licking his own cum off of Rowan’s stomach and chest. Rowan groaned and ruffled his hair. “Such a good boy. You did amazing, Fenrys.” He looked around to find Aelin already walking over with a knife and some wash cloths.

“Here, sweetheart, sit up. We’re going to cut this off of you and then you can rest.” Rowan helped brace Fenrys as Aelin cut one of the ties. She began to undo all of the knots along his back as Rowan did the same in front. Fenrys couldn’t help the moan that escaped when his arms were finally freed and the blood flow went back to normal in his limbs. His ever-attentive lovers massaged along his whole upper body and he drifted closer to sleep with every pass of their hands and the washcloth over his body.

Finally finished, Rowan and Aelin sank to the floor with Fenrys cuddled between them. They spread kisses all over his face and neck and the last thing he heard before falling into blessed oblivion was “Our sweet little wolf. We love you so, so much.”


	2. Fierce Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aelin wins the war and her crown, she and Rowan take up the responsibilities of Queen and Consort of Terrasen. Years later, the two invite their loyal friend Fenrys into their bed and their hearts. These three chapters are set in the same post-KoA storyline but are in no particular order and have no plot whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my doves, here’s part two! Another rowaelinrys (Rowan x Aelin x Fenrys) smut fic. Complete smut, polyamory, established relationship, sub!Aelin, dom!Rowan, dom!Fenrys, un-beta-ed, post KoA, 5,177 words.

She loved ruling her country. Truly, she did. She had come a long way from the years when she did her best to forget who she was and what she was born for. Her people loved her and she loved them. She had a team she trusted to advise her and help her. Though it began in chaos, her reign had been heralded by kingsflame and subsequent years of peace and regrowth.

But there were still many who were discontent, who resisted her rule and fostered issues that she had to deal with. These were fewer than they had been before but they combined with the normal stressors of ruling a large country still recovering from a decade of forced submission and tyranny. The crown weighed heavier on her head some days more than others and lately there had been fewer days of joy in between.

To make matters worse, both of her lovers had been busy with their own duties and had been missing from her bed even just for sleep more often than they were there. As a result of long days that exhausted her beyond measure, she hadn’t been fucked in well over a fortnight. She’d seen the two of them whispering in corners for the last couple days so she was pretty sure they were doing just fine without her.

So. Feckless nobles, ungrateful criminals, an absence of both hugs and dick.

A particularly snarky message from King Rolfe pissed her off today so add furious to the list, too. Even spending her one free hour of the afternoon on the training grounds didn’t help. Between being stopped by messengers and gearing up, she ended up only spending half an hour practicing her knife throws. She was getting sloppy without practice. Which pissed her off more.

No one stopped her on her way back to her throne room. Of course, that might be partially because there was literal fire raging around her hands.

When she finally made it back to her brightly lit throne room, she stopped short in confusion. She was scheduled for a meeting with the lords and ladies of the realm for dinner, right? She looked to her guards in confusion and was mostly met by bewildered shrugs of their own. William was the one who sighed, gave her a long-suffering grimace, and gestured for her to enter the room. She trusted the captain of her Guard but she still slipped a dagger into her hand as she cautiously entered the room.

Only to throw it straight into the wall by Rowan’s face. To his credit, he didn’t flinch in the least. Fenrys smirked until another one sprouted in front of his nose too. Aelin did have to fight just a little to keep from cackling as Fen jerked away from the blade to glare at her. Rowan just continued to stare her down, light green eyes flinty and unyielding.

“What? Aren’t you two supposed to be conferring with the army about the bandits or something?” Anger made her tongue sharper than she meant it to but she really didn’t have the patience to deal with both the lords and whatever nonsense these two had planned. “And where are the lords? I’m supposed to be listening to their financial needs for the winter.”

Too busy rubbing her eyes and forehead in an attempt to ease the headache that hadn’t left her in several days, Aelin missed the look her males exchanged. Both of them pushed off of the wall behind the throne that they had been leaning against to slowly approach their queen.

“Actually, we cancelled that meeting for you. We didn’t want you to piss off any of the uppity toddlers by using their faces for target practice.” Fenrys stopped in front of her, hands shoved into his pockets and completely relaxed despite the fire slowly blazing brighter around her hands. Aelin scowled at him and crossed her arms across her tunic-clad chest, barely resisting the urge to stomp her foot like an actual toddler. “Although, from your aim a couple seconds ago, I really don’t think we had anything to worry about. You’re getting a little out of shape, aren’t you?”

Shrieking in rage, Aelin drew another of her daggers before getting right in Fenrys’ face. “I missed on purpose, you insufferable prick! Would you like me to demonstrate just how good my aim is - I’d be happy to use your face as a practice target.”

Despite being faced with over five and a half feet of sharp, flaming queen, a mocking smirk stole over Fenrys’ face. In her distraction, Rowan had been successfully circling around her. Quiet and swift as the hawk he could take the form of, Rowan moved forward to snatch the dagger from her hand as well as the one still tucked into the top of one of her boots. He’d already flung them into the wall by the other two before Aelin whirled around to bare her teeth and growl ferociously at him.

Realization struck as Aelin felt her arms being pulled behind her in a firm grip. They had planned this. The two of them had been whispering and conspiring behind her back to – what? Steal her weapons? Piss her off so much that she murdered them?

“Now, now, kitten. Don’t be angry. We’re just doing what’s best for you.” She wriggled and fought against Fenrys’ steel grip, burning at the utter patronizing tone he took as Rowan moved forward to pat her down. Aelin cursed and kicked as her remaining daggers were stripped from her but Rowan’s methodical hands caught her strikes before they landed and managed to tug her boots off as well. Now her kicks had even less force behind them and if looks could kill, she’d be a widow.

Despite having found all of her weapons, Rowan’s hands continued to wander her body. They were just as rough as before, but they wandered more towards the sensitive spots on her waist and neck. When one hand brushed across her cheek, she viciously bit down on the meat between his thumb and fingers. Out of her sight, Fen bit back a laugh but not the grin that crossed his face as he cocked his eyebrow at Rowan.

“Fireheart.” Rowan attempted to tug his hand out of her mouth but she dug her teeth in more, incisors breaking the skin. “Let. Go.” His deep voice brooked no argument but this was the only method Aelin currently had to piss him off so there was no way she was letting go without a fight. In retaliation, his other hand moved lightning fast to grip her throat, squeezing ever so slightly. “I guarantee you run out of air before I lose my hand, but we can play this game as long as you want.” His voice got deeper and darker with every word and the glint in his eyes turned predatory. Rowan didn’t have to wait long before Aelin let go with a gasp and pulled air in large gulps as he loosened his grasp. “Feeling calmer now?”

Aelin growled and resumed her struggling when Fenrys licked up the back of her neck until he could whisper into her ear. “We did want to help you relieve some of that tension and anger, but if you want us to leave you alone, we can do that too.”

She went still, deadly still.

“Are you trying to tell me. That you cancelled my meeting with the lords of my kingdom. And conscripted my guards.” Aelin paused to draw in a breath, extremely conscious of Rowan’s hand still loosely circled around her neck. “So that you could fuck me in my own throne room.”

Even more blood rushed to her face as she heard a strangled cough come from beyond the closed doors and she gave a short shriek before Rowan tightened his hand once more.

“Well that was the general plan, yes. We were planning on gagging you so no one other than William would know for sure, but it appears you wanted to let your entire Guard know you like to be loud when you get fucked.” She would have screamed at him again if it weren’t for the lack of air but Fenrys definitely did not hold back his laughter this time. Aelin felt him shake with mirth behind her as Rowan continued. “Now that they know, I guess we don’t have to worry about keeping you quiet at least.”

Taking advantage of Fen’s distraction, Aelin launched an elbow out and into his ribs. Both hands freed, she ducked as Rowan grabbed for her and stuck out a foot to trip him before running to her daggers. She barely made it to them before Fenrys caught her, pushing her up against the wall and using his own body to keep her trapped there.

“Oh, kitten. You could have reached those knives far faster than that.” His voice was just a whisper in her ear, and he punctuated his next words with a roll of his hips that made her all too aware of how much the last few minutes had affected him. “It’s almost like you wanted me to catch you, hm?”

Fenrys continued to thrust against her clothed ass even as she cursed him for being born. Hands pinning hers flat against the wall, Fenrys didn’t pause as he asked under his breath, “You good for this, Fireheart?” She roughly pushed back against him and interspersed her “fuck you”s with “yes”s. Aelin had just enough leverage to arch her back and give as good as she got.

At least until Rowan came around beside them and slipped a hand between her and the wall. Aelin gasped and her hips stuttered as that hand dipped under the waistband of her trousers and rested over her heated core. He let loose a low whistle. “Fen, she’s soaking wet.” Rowan punctuated the statement by beginning to rub his fingers over her lace-clothed slit, ignoring the whimpers that poured out of her mouth every time he got close to her clit but not close enough to give her the friction she craved. “The poor girl hasn’t been fucked in a few days, isn’t that right?”

Unable to speak in her own defense, Aelin gasped in outrage and Fenrys spoke up for her. “Oh come on, Ro, you know it’s been at least two weeks since either one of us has been in her tight cunt.” His hips were not timed with Rowan’s fingers, so she got caught in a chaotic mix of both rhythms that only served to draw her higher faster. Heat spread out from her core and she could feel her pussy gush, her juices soaking Rowan’s hand as well as the apex of her white trousers. Fenrys groaned. “Ro, did she just-”

“Not yet, but she’s getting there. I haven’t even touched her clit yet and she’s already like this. I’m guessing she’s been wet since I wrapped my hand around her throat but I suppose it could have been the chance to throw daggers at us – fighting always did get her blood going. Really makes me wonder exactly how much of a slut our Fireheart is.” Finally, Rowan slid his thumb softly over the apex of her slit, barely there, only teasing. Aelin cried out and strained against the hands still holding her against the wall, twisting and writhing without breaking their hold. “All that beautiful anger went away rather quick, too. I don’t know about you, but I was looking forward to having to hold down the wild minx while I fucked her.” Rowan pressed hard on her clit and Aelin came with a scream torn from her lips that was equal parts rage and ecstasy.

Fenrys caught her around the waist easily as her legs gave out from underneath her. One of her hands reached up to clutch at Fen’s hair, tangling and twisting until he loosed a deep growl in her ear before biting the sensitive curve where her neck met her shoulder. Her other hand had gone to Rowan’s chest as she gripped the front of his shirt, though in an attempt to pull him closer or push him away she wasn’t sure. All she did know was that he hadn’t stopped. And after going far too long without an orgasm, she was sensitive and his rough fingers had slipped beneath her panties and-

“Fuck! Ro, I can’t- ah- too much, please…”

Rowan did not stop, not in the slightest. He laughed darkly before easily thrusting two fingers into her wet cunt. His thumb rested on her clit, circling relentlessly as his fingers took up a fast and steady rhythm as he pumped them in and out of her. One of Fen’s hands snuck under her tunic, sliding quickly up to begin pulling and pinching at one of her nipples. Breaths bordering on whimpers, Aelin threw her head back onto Fenrys’ shoulder and glared at Rowan with hooded eyes as Fenrys snuck his other hand up to tangle in her messy golden mane.

Rowan met her stare with a smug look of his own. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear so softly. “Baby, we’re just getting started. We’re not leaving this room until you’ve come on our fingers and cocks so many times you pass out from sheer pleasure.” This time Aelin did whimper, guards outside the doors completely forgotten as she loudly vocalized the need she hadn’t had sated in weeks.

Rowan drew back so he was right in front of her. Slowing his fingers but amping up the pressure on her clit, he leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against hers. Keening, Aelin tilted her head to kiss him fully but he kept just out of reach, only occasionally teasing her with his warmth.

“Do you know what the last weeks have been like for us, kitten?” Fenrys continued to nip at the skin of her neck and ear as he spoke, his normally light, teasing voice roughened with desire. “You’ve been stalking around the castle like a ghost leopard, sharp and deadly and ready to snap at any moment. Normally we get to tame you at night but since you keep having these late night meetings, we’ve gone to bed hungry every night.”

Drawing away for just a breath, Fenrys reached down to rip her tunic and silk undershirt up and over her head. Completely bare from the waist up, with Rowan’s hand still playing with the fire in her core, Aelin lunged forward in an attempt to capture his lips.

Cruel laughter filled her ears as both of her lovers halted her before she could reach Rowan. Fenrys had a hand at her throat and Rowan had a hand in her hair but with a wink, Fenrys released her throat to stroke both his hands over her stomach. Tightening his grip in her hair, Rowan wrenched her head back and Aelin cried out as her body arched against the two males now trapping her between them. Fen’s hands rose to knead her heaving breasts, nipples bright red as he pinched and twisted the color into them. The sharp aches from his hands and Rowan’s grip on her hair, the radiating waves of pleasure from his thumb on her clit drove Aelin right to the edge. Just as she was about to crest, Rowan took his thumb off of her, angling his hand so that not a single part of it touched her aching clit. As quick as it had disappeared, her fury rose and it took all of Rowan’s considerable strength to keep his grip on her hair as she lunged forward to bite him.

“Just like a wildcat.” Both males laughed – laughed – at her as she writhed and whimpered and struggled between them, trying to get any pressure on her clit at all. “We had decided it wouldn’t be fair of us to fuck the stress out of each other when you didn’t have the opportunity to do the same. But kitten. I can’t speak for Ro, but every time you tore down an arrogant courtier or stalked down the length of this room, all I could think about was throwing you on the floor and fucking you until you screamed for mercy.” Rowan added another finger as he sped up his strokes, keeping her right on the threshold of her climax without letting her go over. Aelin was crying now, tears running down her face as she fought and fought to make them touch her, please, right there.

She hadn’t realized she’d spoken aloud until Rowan answered her. “You waited two weeks, you can wait a little longer, Fireheart.” In an almost conversational tone that wrecked her as much as his words did, Rowan said, “Do you even realize that every time you flash that arrogant smirk it takes all of my control not to shove you on your knees and make you take my cock into your throat and damn anyone else still in the room?”

“Please, I’ll do anything, just please please please let me come.”

Rowan added a fourth finger as he fucked them up into her and Fenrys slid one hand from her breast down to the curled hair resting right above her clit. “Anything? Really, kitten, you should be more careful with your words, but it’s too late now.” Before she could process what he said, Fenrys matched Rowan’s pace and circled his fingers firmly around her clit.

Aelin screamed, louder and more broken than before, shattering into pieces around their fingers. They kept up their punishing rhythm, wringing another orgasm and another and another from her as she trembled between them, her screams growing quieter with every wrecking pulse that tore through her body.

Finally, Rowan and Fenrys softened their touches, stroking and fondling as they eased her aftershocks. Aelin was shaking between them, completely supported by their bodies and arms since she didn’t think she could stand on her own without collapsing. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse. “Well, that was a nicer way to spend the last hour than fighting over taxation policy.”

Rowan raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t think we’re done, do you? I did say we were going to make you come on our fingers and cocks, didn’t I?” With another small gasp from her, Rowan knelt and yanked her trousers and lacy underwear down her legs. He freed them completely when Fenrys bent to put an arm under her leg and scoop her up against his chest.

“We’re not nearly done with you, kitten.” So saying, Fen strode over to stand in front of her throne. Rowan went to a table along the wall before stalking over and settling himself into her throne like it was where he sat every day. Without acknowledging her at all, he began tying knots in the rope he had picked up, lacing it around the arms of the throne. Fen lowered Aelin to the floor, slowly sliding her down his body until her feet hit the ground. She hadn’t realized until then that both males were fully clothed, her bare back pressed tight to Fenrys’ chest and the rough material of his shirt scratching her skin. He ducked his head to whisper in her ear as Rowan leaned back in the throne and smirked. “Hands on the throne, love.”

Aelin looked up into Fenrys’ mischievous face as she crossed her arms and gifted him with another icy blue glare. He softened for only a moment, swooping down to press a sweet kiss onto her mouth before pulling back and nudging her towards the ornate chair. She spared him as she turned her glare on her consort. Rowan returned it, looking every inch a warlord waiting to be served as he sprawled on her throne.

Aelin took the last couple steps to the throne and leaned over, placing her hands on the arms of the throne on either side of Rowan. “Is this where you want me?” The husky note from her scream ravaged vocal chords transformed her voice into something much smokier than it normally was. Rowan’s eyes darkened as he leaned forward and began tying one of the ropes around her left wrist. After he finished, he rested his hand on hers. “Are you good, Fireheart?” He locked eyes with her and she felt closer to him then than she had with his fingers inside her not five minutes ago. She leaned forward to kiss him in the same soft way Fen had just kissed her.

“I’m all yours.”

Tugging on the rope to test its strength and her freedom, Aelin kept her other hand still as Rowan tied that one down as well. When both were secure, they allowed her a couple inches of leeway away from the arms of the chair as well as along their length, but they were snug around her wrists and she wouldn’t be able to easily get out. “Guess those centuries interrogating enemies of the kingdom do still come in handy.” She smirked at her lover before settling her hands flat and spreading her legs until she was comfortably bent over in front of him.

“Alright, love, now that you’ve had your fun, it’s time you take responsibility for the males you’ve neglected.” Rowan’s hand shot out to wrap around the back of her neck and he pulled her forward and off balance. She expected him to lean in to kiss her, but his tone of voice should have been warning enough. The hand that wasn’t holding her still started untying the laces of his trousers. A predatory smile crept across his face as he pulled out his already mostly hard cock and Aelin swallowed even as her mouth watered at the sight.

She moved to drop to her knees, but strong hands caught her hips and anchored her where she was, so she glanced behind her. Fenrys smoothed a hand over her back, pushing down on her spine and making her arch her back before he raised his eyebrows at her. “Why are you looking at me? I do believe the king gave you a command.”

Aelin looked back around to find Rowan staring at her with cold green eyes and a smile very much absent from his face. Wanting to tease her stoic mate, Aelin leaned down to bestow several small kitten licks to the tip of his thick cock. Rowan responded by sliding his hand from her neck into her hair, leaning his chin on his other hand lazily. He answered her little smirk by fisting her hair and shoving her open mouth onto his cock. “This isn’t a game, princess. You suck my cock and you do it well or you accept the punishment.”

Aelin pulled up as far as he would let her. “And what’s the punishment?”

Now Rowan leaned forward as his hand tightened further, drawing a gasp of pain from Aelin. “I think we might just have to reward your guards for putting up with your spoiled ass every day. Does that sound like an acceptable punishment, Fen?”

It took a moment for Fenrys to respond. He’d been running his hands over Aelin’s back and ass, absentmindedly massaging and stroking her golden skin and the scars and tattoos she had added in past years. Somewhat lost in his own thoughts on how to use the glorious expanse of naked female in front of him, Fenrys finally dragged his eyes up to his king. “I think it’s the least of what she deserves, Ro. Especially if she keeps gawking instead of putting her mouth to use.”

“So, princess?”

Aelin lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Rowan’s cock. She ran her tongue around the head and sucked before ducking her head and taking more of his shaft into her mouth. She groaned at the taste of him. Two weeks and she really was as cock hungry as her lovers always teased her about being.

As Aelin worked to fit more and more of Rowan’s dick into her throat, Fenrys’ hands drifted to pet her slit and begin teasingly stroking her clit. Still not quite recovered from the multiple orgasms they had forced on her, Aelin whimpered around Rowan’s cock. Fen took the cue and left her clit alone, but her relief was short lived when she felt him return only seconds later – but this time it wasn’t his fingers. Aelin continued moaning as Fen trailed the head of his cock over her wet slit, spreading her moisture along his length before he impaled her in one smooth stroke.

Aelin gasped – it had been so long.

Displeased with her stalled movements on his own cock, Rowan used the fist he still had tangled in her hair to force his dick further down her throat. Aelin choked but Rowan pulled her up and off. Rowan took a second to admire her hazy, rolled back eyes and open, glistening lips. He slid his eyes off his queen to smile at Fenrys. His lover had a feral grin for him in return, hands firm on Aelin’s hips and his pace relentless as he fucked into her tight cunt. This time Rowan took control, using Aelin’s hair to leverage her mouth up and down his cock.

“Fuck, Ro, she’s so tight. Maybe we should leave her alone more often if she feels like this afterward.” A particularly rough thrust made Aelin cry out before she began to rock back against him. She gripped the arms of her throne and thrust back violently as she took back some of the control her males had stolen from her. Fenrys snuck one hand around her hips to rub at her clit, forcing an almost painful orgasm from her weeping pussy. Leaning back to admire the view of his dick fucking into her, Fenrys used that same hand to paint her own moisture over her before slipping one of his fingers knuckle deep into her ass.

Aelin would have cried out if she hadn’t had a cock half a foot deep in her throat at the time. Tears leaked out from behind her closed eyes as Fen pumped his finger in and out of her. As Rowan and Fenrys fucked her back and forth between them, Fenrys worked a second and then third finger into her, stretching her until the sheer sensation of his fingers and his cock forced yet another orgasm out of her, weaker but still soaking Fenrys’ dick.

Rowan grunted as she took him deeper and deeper, her continuous moans vibrating along his length, until finally her lips met the base of his cock and she swallowed. The muscles of her throat squeezed his dick so hard he thought he might die. He kept her there for a moment longer before pulling her up and off, yanking her forward to claim her mouth. While still claiming her mouth in a primal clashing of their tongues, Rowan moved forward on the throne until he was sitting on the front edge. His hand fell to cover the one Fenrys still had on her hip and he tugged it off so he could lace their fingers together. Breaking away from Aelin’s mouth with more than a little effort, Rowan managed to gasp out, “Fen, closer, now.”

Knowing exactly what Rowan meant by that, Fenrys gently pulled out of Aelin as feathered kisses over her upper back and up her neck to her ear. “You’re going to sit on your mate’s cock now, kitten. And once he’s fucking into your tight pussy, I’m going to shove my cock into your ass. Can you handle that, my queen?”

Aelin keened, winding her arms around Rowan’s neck and kissing him again, sloppy and wrecked as he helped her lever herself up so she could sink down on his lap. Despite Fenrys stretching her out, Rowan was always a tight fit and she threw her head back, whimpering loudly as she slid all the way down his shaft. Balls deep, Rowan moaned her name and began gently rocking back and forth. Fenrys molded himself to Aelin’s back, reaching forward to wind one hand around Rowan’s shoulder, anchoring them both around their Fireheart. Reaching his other hand down, Fenrys pumped his cock a couple times, thankful it was still completely slicked in Aelin’s fluids. Guiding his erection to her ass, Fenrys used Rowan’s rocking motions to help ease the head into her. Both cried out and Fen dropped his forehead to rest on the back of her head as he slowly fucked into her until he bottomed out.

Completely filled and gently rocked between her lovers, Aelin leaned back to rest her head on Fenrys’ shoulder. Looking into his onyx eyes before shifting to meet Rowan’s pine green ones, Aelin gave her first and only command of the evening.

“Fuck me. Now.”

Her males obeyed their queen with joy. With Rowan’s hand in her hair and Fenrys’ hand on her hip, their free hands intertwined once again, the fae males moved in harmony. The pace they set had Aelin crying out with every thrust, every sensation building and breaking her as they clawed their way to their own pleasure. The sounds of moans and gasps filled the room as each of the lovers murmured their adoration and praise for the others. Slipping his hand around her hip, Fenrys strummed his fingers over Aelin’s swollen clit until she came. Full as she was, Aelin’s cunt convulsed around Rowan as every muscle in her tensed contracted. Her screams filled the room as she dragged both lovers over the edge with her.

By the time they had recovered their breath, Rowan and Fenrys were spent and Aelin was more full of cum than she thought she had ever been. Fen pushed at Rowan’s shoulders, moving all three of them further onto the throne so he could sit as well. Sweaty and draped all over each other, the three barely fit and it wasn’t their most comfortable position ever.

It was Aelin that broke the silence, quietly laughing before losing all control and giggling desperately in their arms. Rowan and Fenrys exchanged weary smiles before lavishing her face and each other with kisses.

“I can’t… believe that you… that you two… con-concocted this to relax me!” Her giggles slowly stopped as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, eyes bright and happier than they had seen them in too long.

“What were we supposed to do, kitten, wait until you got brassed off enough to fuck one or both of us to death?” Aelin grinned at the wolf before rubbing her nose against his.

“So, Fireheart. I have a rather serious question.” Aelin looked to her consort warily before seeing the faint twinkle in his eyes.

“Are we replacing all of your Guards or just the ones that sound like they’re collecting on bets right now?”


	3. The Big Bad Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last in my current RowAelinRys smut series, in which Fenrys and Aelin take control and Rowan gets a taste of submission. I hope you lovelies enjoy. 
> 
> Smutty smut, Rowaelinrys (Rowan x Aelin x Fenrys), dom/sub, M/M, M/F, M/M/F, polyamory, un-beta-ed, post KoA, dom!Fenrys, sub!Rowan, 4,250 words.

Rowan didn’t know what they were up to, but he did know they were up to something.

Having one lover who was prone to mischievous pranks was one thing, but having _two_ – well, Rowan was thankful for the centuries he had spent honing his focus and patience. Ever since Rowan and Aelin had brought Fenrys into their bed as well as their hearts, the two of them had gotten even worse.

Without war or constant danger hanging over them, Aelin’s propensity for keeping secrets and working behind the scenes had evolved into something more playful. She needed the distraction since she also had to deal with negotiations, nobles, and various other unpleasant tasks her reign required. Rowan had adapted and been more vigilant about spotting signs of sabotage but, in truth, he loved seeing her face light up when she succeeded in surprising him. Fenrys had joined in on Aelin’s schemes, needing the distraction from his healing scars, both physical and in his soul. And he just made the schemes worse.

So, when Rowan noticed them whispering and sneaking off more often than normal, he knew they were plotting something. He watched out for traps and he checked his clothes and weapons and grew more paranoid every day that nothing happened.

And this went on for days. Almost a full week of him growing more cautious and them sending him more coy glances and smirks than he could count.

When they finally cornered him, it was almost a relief.

Well, at least until he figured out what they were planning. Because apparently their plan _was_ to wind him up.

Rowan had just returned to their rooms for the evening, having been sent a messenger from Aelin telling him she needed him for something. Combining the vague message with their recent behavior, he figured this would be the culmination of their plot. That in mind, he was scanning the entire room the moment he entered it. But all he saw was Aelin, leaning against one of the columns on each corner of their bed. Wearing one of the skimpy nightgowns she knew drove Rowan crazy, her innocent smile did little to assuage his nerves. Distracted as he was by her exposed skin and the glittering look in her eyes, he didn’t hear Fenrys moving behind him until it was too late.

The door closed and locked, Fenrys leaning casually against it by the time Rowan turned around to glare at him. He was underdressed as well, black silk pants hanging low on his hips and his golden skin bared since he had forgone a shirt. Caught between the two scantily clad fae, Rowan backed up so he could keep an eye on both, his mind finally starting to catch on to what they were planning.

“So, you lured me to our bedroom to seduce me?” He didn’t trust either of them, it couldn’t be that simple. Neither of them moved as he backed away, just turned to keep facing him. Aelin still sported her false innocence (made extremely false by the way she rubbed her long legs together as she crossed her ankles) and Fenrys looked almost ready for a fight, muscles tensed as he watched Rowan’s every move. “You know you could have just asked me if all you wanted was a little attention.” He had noticed they hadn’t had sex since they had started plotting but he thought that was a side effect of their plan, not a part of it.

Aelin picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her silk-covered breasts. “We have a bet going, you see. _I_ think you have great self-control, but Fenrys here thinks you’ve lost some of your edge with your old age.” She pouted at Rowan, drawing his gaze to her full bottom lip on purpose as she toyed with the neckline of her shift.

Even knowing it was just a taunt, Rowan shifting his gaze to glare at Fenrys. He might have also hoped that avoiding looking at Aelin’s cleavage would keep his cock from growing harder than it already was. That plan was ruined when Fenrys crossed his arms, the golden expanse of his skin stretched over sleek muscle, his smirk gentling to a more sensual invitation as he winked at Rowan.

_Control_.

They were purposefully testing his gods-damned self-control. As if they didn’t test it every day.

Rowan covered his face with his hands and groaned. He didn’t see his lovers trade satisfied, triumphant smiles, knowing that he was already giving in to their silent demand. “Making me paranoid and denying me sex was all so you could torment me with silk lingerie and a bet?” His voice was slightly muffled since he hadn’t pulled his head out of his hands.

Fenrys strode up to him and tugged his hands down, raising his eyebrow as Rowan stared at him balefully. “Would you like to hear the rules, old man?” That earned him another glower, but Rowan nodded, sighing in defeat in the face of the two most frustrating creatures on the continent. Fenrys leaned in to whisper in his ear as Aelin came up on his other side to plaster herself against his side and begin tugging at the ties of his shirt. “You have to keep your hands to yourself – the minute you touch one of us, you lose. But we’re not tying you up, we’re not going to make it easy on you.”

“I thought this bet was between you two; how come I can lose it?” Despite his sullen tone, Rowan was desperately trying to hide his very evident interest in the first rule the wolf had laid out.

“Tsk, of course you can lose it, did you not want to prove your vast amount of control?” Done with the laces at his neck, Aelin plucked at the ones on his breeches, the backs of her fingers grazing the bulge he was futilely willing away. “Oh, and that includes touching yourself. Touching anything other than the bedframe is not allowed. Fen?”

“Second, no begging or demanding or talking of any kind. That starts now and goes until you either give up or we tell you that you can talk.” Fenrys tugged Rowan’s shirt over his head and said, almost as an afterthought, “Moans are allowed, though. We’re not that cruel.” Rowan scoffed at that as Fenrys ran light fingers down his chest, teasing along the tattoo that wound its way across his side. “And lastly, you’re not allowed to come until we say so.” Rowan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Aelin palmed his cock through his pants, his breathing already ragged.

Laughing as his head fell back, Aelin added, “You have to obey anything we tell you to do, too. You’re only allowed to break the rules if we tell you to.” She stroked the length of him, cooing a laugh as he jerked his hips into her hand involuntarily. “Losing control already, Ro? Don’t disappoint me, you know I don’t like to lose to Fenrys. Now, what’s your safe word?”

Rowan took in a deep breath, willing his mind and his body to calm. “J-jasmine.”

“Good. Now, no more talking.” Fen punctuated his words by pressing his lips to Rowan’s. He took the kiss slow, knowing that would break Rowan better than going fast and hard. By the time he swiped his tongue across Rowan’s lips, Aelin had reached up and begun to nip and lick at the tendons on his neck. Their hands were not idle either. They teased and stroked along his chest and arms, his back and his tensed stomach. His own hands were clenched tight enough that his nails dug into his palms and his knuckles were bone-white.

Fenrys locked his hands around his lover’s wrists, pushing Rowan backward until he could press his arms against the wall over his head. Maneuvering to make room for Aelin between them, Fen continued teasing Rowan with his lips and tongue, barely giving him a moment to breathe between kisses. Sliding between the two males, Aelin kneeled down to drag her lips across Rowan’s chest and stomach. Bracketing his hips with her hands, she tugged his breeches down with her teeth. Having picked up her habit of forgoing underwear on occasion, Aelin was amused to find him bare underneath.

“Oh, Rowan.” She chuckled, more to herself than the two very occupied males. His freed cock arced up towards his stomach, hard and already leaking fluid at the tip. Delicately, Aelin ran the tip of her tongue up the underside, all the way up until she licked at the wet slit at the tip. Rowan actually whimpered into Fenrys’ mouth at the slow way she repeated the motion several more times.

_That gods-damned, smart-ass_ mouth _of hers._

As Aelin ever so lightly teased his cock and Fenrys roughly took his mouth, Rowan struggled. The double assault on his senses was wearing down his already thin grasp on his control. His loves were going to drive him certifiably insane.

Taking pity on him, Fenrys’ lips left his mouth to drag over his cheek. Rowan gasped as he finally had the chance to breath. It allowed him a little chance at control but even that started to fray as Fenrys nipped and sucked bruises along the underside of his jaw.

Several minutes and several love marks later, Fenrys pulled back just a couple inches so that he could look into his eyes, stroking long fingers over Rowan’s wrists. Aelin had just closed her mouth around the tip of his cock when Fenrys tapped her leg with his foot. “Kitten, you’re going to have to stop. He’s already so close.” She pulled back until her mouth left his dick with an audible pop.

Pouting up at the silver-haired fae, Aelin whined, “We haven’t even fully undressed you! _We’re_ still wearing clothes! I hadn’t realized you got _that_ worked up this week.” Both of them pulled completely away from him, standing and crossing their arms in mirrored poses.

The sudden absence of their touch was almost as bad as the touching had been.

Rowan stood where they had left him, arms still over his head and his eyes hooded, cock pulled from his pants and his breathing ragged. He growled at the two troublemakers. That only made Fenrys laugh as he tugged at a lock of Aelin’s golden hair. “So, kitten, since he hasn’t done so well, how about we leave him alone for a while?” He raised his own golden brows at her, turning to completely ignore Rowan.

“Oh, I like that idea – Buzzard, pull your pants off and go sit on the bed. And don’t forget, you’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Aelin blew a kiss at Rowan as he slowly moved to obey her commands.

He had a sneaking suspicion this was the plan all along, not something that had just occurred to them.

As Rowan sat on the bed, moving until his back was against the headboard, Fenrys roughly claimed Aelin’s mouth. The moan that left her was absolutely sinful and Fenrys was relentless as he ran his hands down her back and under her nightgown. They knew exactly what they were doing when they picked those clothes out. Since the very beginning, Aelin had teased him with those fucking nightgowns and she had taken great pleasure in introducing Fenrys to his weakness. It didn’t matter how many years had passed or how many times they wore them, watching the silk slide across their golden skin never failed to bring him to his knees.

But – he wasn’t allowed to touch. Not even himself.

They had played this game before. He didn’t give up control often, but _fuck_ was it worth it when he did. But they hadn’t done hands-off before; he felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t. And somehow that made watching his lover touch his wife that much hotter.

Fenrys was being utterly dominating. He had wrapped one of Aelin’s legs around his waist as he towered over her. One of his hands was wrapped up in her hair, holding her head back as he devoured her mouth. His other hand was molded to her hip, holding her steady as he rutted his hips between her thighs. His silk pants did nothing to hide his own raging erection – the silk clung to his every curve as it was, but it was now soaked in Aelin’s juices and his cock was mouthwateringly evident.

As impatient as he was, Aelin dropped to her knees once again to mouth at his cock through the silk. She licked along the length of him once before Fenrys dragged down his waistband. Both Aelin and Rowan groaned at the sight of his swollen cock but Aelin was the one who got to take him into her mouth. The sight of his queen on her knees, sucking off one of his oldest companions, made Rowan moan with need. Without conscious thought, his hand moved towards his own dick but a sharp click of Fenrys’ tongue froze it halfway. Dragging his gaze up Fenrys’ body to meet his onyx stare, Rowan purposefully moved his hands away to fist them in the sheets by his hips. His glare turned defiant but Fenrys only smirked, keeping eye contact as he thrust into his mate’s throat until she choked.

Rowan’s eyes rolled back at the sounds Aelin made as she tilted her head back to take more. It took everything he had not to touch himself and more than that to not give in and join them. His cock felt like it was going to break it was so hard. And that was before he noticed that one of Aelin’s hands was between her own thighs.

Seeing the same thing he had, Fenrys pulled Aelin off of his cock to drag her up to standing and spin her around. He pushed her forward until she bent over the foot of the bed, hair tousled and hazy blue-gold eyes locked on Rowan’s. “So, Ro isn’t the only impatient one, huh? I should have known you wouldn’t be able to hold out long either.” Keeping one hand in her hair, Fenrys reached the other down to tease the knot between her thighs as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Keep your eyes on him. I want him to watch you get fucked and watch you come on my cock while he can’t do anything about it.”

A fierce growl left Rowan’s throat, dominance and lust battling in him at the threat.

Fenrys’ grip on her hair kept her head arched back, her eyes on Rowan just as commanded, as he pushed into her in one long, hard stroke. Aelin keened and she struggled to move her hips back against Fenrys. Ripping sounds filled the air as Rowan’s fists shredded the sheets he had been holding on to for dear life. Fenrys’ low, husky laugh mocked him, but he hadn’t broken any rules, so Fen continued the game, fucking even harder into their lover’s tight pussy.

The friction of the bedsheets on her clit and Fenrys’ quick thrusts brought her up to the edge, but he slowed right before she would have climaxed. She howled in anger and frustration, agony lighting up her face as Rowan watch her struggle back towards the peak she had been denied. With a hand on her back, Fenrys pushed her further into the bedsheets to deny her any leverage. The sight before him punched the breath out of Rowan’s lungs and he struggled to start again. Normally, Rowan would just reach out and tease her over the edge with his mouth on her nipples and his fingers on her clit and she was so close, close enough to touch-

Aelin screamed as she shattered around Fenrys’ cock, his fingers on her knot the push that had finally drove her into bliss, just as Rowan was prepared to abandon his pride. The blurred, well-fucked satisfaction in her eyes taunted Rowan as he felt his cock twitch. He closed his eyes, blocking out the perfect view of her, breathing deep to keep his own climax at bay.

“Good little kitten, that’s my good girl.” Fenrys dragged kisses up her spine, hands smoothing along her back as he softly, shallowly continued to thrust into her. He pulled up to glance at Rowan, tensed and writhing as he held himself back. His onyx eyes darkened further as he licked his lips. “Fireheart, I want you to take Rowan’s place on the bed.”

Lazily, Aelin crawled all of the way onto the bed. She made sure her sweat-covered body brushed up against Rowan as much as possible as she moved to the head of the bed and pushed him towards the center. On his knees and facing his other lover, Rowan glared at the male torturing him. But he be damned if he let Fenrys win this little game.

As if hearing that thought, Fenrys sneered and pushed on Rowan’s shoulders until he faced Aelin. He ran a hand through finger-length silver hair as he ran his lips over Ro’s racing pulse. Both watched as Aelin pulled off the green nightgown she had still been wearing, watched as she threw it across the room and spread her legs, knees bent and hands wandering from her breasts to her slit. “The queen still needs a few more orgasms before we’re willing to let you win this bet. I’d say two – no, three more at the very least. Does that sound good to you, kitten?”

“Only if he’s not allowed to use his hands. If we let him use his hands, I’d double that, but let’s see how far he gets with just his tongue.”

Rowan snarled at the both of them, not even needing the push Fenrys gave him as he lowered himself in front of their queen. Finally allowed to do _something_ , Rowan took out all of his frustration and need on Aelin, teasing and toying with her as best he could with his hands once again wrapped in shredded linen.

He should have known Fenrys wouldn’t stop at that.

As Rowan worshipped his mate, he vaguely heard Fenrys moving around. He didn’t see Fen drop his silk pants to the floor or calmly walk to the bedside table. Did not see him pull out the collection of oils they kept there and take his time selecting which one he wanted. He did feel it when Fenrys crawled onto the bed behind him, the mattress shifting as he hooked his hands under Rowan’s hips and tugged them up in clear demand. The sound that left Rowan’s throat was caught halfway between a moan and a growl, caught between the taste of Aelin’s climax and the intention behind Fenrys’ firm hands.

Taking his time to warm the oil up in his hands, Fenrys cocked his head and enjoyed the view.

Even expecting it, Rowan still jumped when he felt Fenrys’ hands on his lower back. He massaged the oil into his skin in deep, solid strokes of his hands as he moved from Ro’s back to his ass, closer and closer to his goal. The pace drove Rowan mad, stalling his lips and tongue from their work until Aelin grabbed a handful of his hair and reminded him of his task.

Fenrys drew his hands back to gather more oil but it was only a second before he was back, his fingers teasing at Rowan’s entrance. Before Rowan could so much as blink, Fen brought his other hand down to wrap around his cock. A slow glide down his length had Ro gasping and praying for strength.

He did his best to concentrate on Aelin, throwing himself into the feeling of her. Her scent wrapped around him, intoxicating as he dragged his tongue up her slit before laving over her swollen bud. He teased her the way Fenrys was currently teasing him, getting him closer and closer but not letting him-

Rowan cried out as Fenrys quit teasing and sank one finger into him.

He wasn’t usually the one getting fucked – he forgot how good the burn felt as Fenrys started moving in sync with the hand he had on Rowan’s cock. He groaned into Aelin’s skin, attempting and failing to give her all his attention as the heat built up in his core. Thankfully, he had pushed her to the edge with his single-mindedness before and the vibrations from his voice threw her over it as she thrust up to grind herself on his mouth. Fenrys rewarded him with another finger, scissoring inside him as Rowan whined.

“F-fen, keep doing that- ah- he’s never this l-loud.”

Fenrys let out a low, mocking laugh. “Oh, love, I don’t plan on stopping.” Adding yet another finger as he leaned down, Rowan could feel his breath on his back. “Unless, of course, our dear hawk doesn’t deliver on that last orgasm he owes you.” Dark and utterly serious, the threat made Rowan shiver as he obeyed.

Legs splayed, with one hand on the headboard and one hand in Rowan’s hair, Aelin was all too happy to help as she rolled her hips with less and less control of her own. Rowan’s movements stuttered and his pace skipped, tearing his focus back and forth between his lovers and their demands. The only person actually in control seemed to be Fenrys. He manipulated Rowan so easily, so effortlessly, that when he hit a particular spot with his fingers, Rowan gasped and thrust back against Fenrys’ hand.

But that was against the rules. So Fenrys stopped.

Rowan choked back a grunt when Fenrys’ hands abandoned him. Aelin pulled his head up by his hair, “Rowan, you know you’re not allowed to move. Now Fen gets to have his wicked way with you.” He mustered up as much of a glare as he could, but his eyes rolled back as he felt Fenrys’ cock slide along his ass.

“Please try to remember, luv, that you’re not allowed to cum until we say so. And you _still_ haven’t satisfied our queen.” His reprieve over, Aelin tugged his head back down as Fenrys grabbed the oil bottle. Desperate to hold on to his control and get out of this with some thread of sanity, Rowan concentrated on his mate’s pleasure. He might have cheated just a little, using his wind to press on her clit as he fucked his tongue into her. He had almost – _almost_ – taken her apart when Fenrys palmed his ass and slid inside him in one long, smooth stroke.

He had lost even the breath to moan as Fenrys slowly pulled out before thrusting in fast and hard. Setting a rough pace, Fenrys fucked Rowan into the bed, relishing the feel of hard muscle and submissive male below him. Rowan didn’t let go easily but the nights he did were some of the best Fen could remember.

Aelin abandoned the game as she watched her lover fuck her mate. She reached down to pick up where Rowan had left off, two fingers in her cunt while she circled her knot. Her grip on Rowan’s mane became soothing, petting the hair off his forehead as she watched him lose the last bits of his control.

Rowan gave up the fight as Fenrys hit that spot inside him that had almost driven him mad earlier. Content to torture him, Fen ignored that spot as he continued. Frustrated enough to thrust back against him on the next stroke, Rowan cried out as Fen laughed at him.

“Fen-rys, right th-there, ah please _right there_.”

Fenrys almost came on the spot. Never, _never_ , had Rowan uttered the word _please_ in bed before. Drunk on Ro’s trust and need, Fenrys gave up the game himself. He flattened one hand on Rowan’s back, pushing him all the way on to the bed, as he sped up his thrusts. Rowan wrapped his arms around Aelin’s thighs, burying his face in her skin.

Leaning down to ghost his lips across Rowan’s spine, Fenrys murmured, “That’s it, Ro, let go.”

The friction of the sheets on his cock heightened the blisteringly wonderful strokes but it was one lover’s words and the other lover’s cries of ecstasy that drove Rowan over the edge himself. He groaned into Aelin’s thigh as he spilled onto the sheets, clenching around Fenrys as he continued to thrust. Fen didn’t last much longer either, though, and came deep inside his lover as he gasped his name. After he finished, he collapsed on top of Rowan, breathless and spent.

Seeing her lovers were boneless and lazy, Aelin brushed a kiss on both their heads as she maneuvered out of the bed. Grabbing a washcloth after cleaning herself off, Aelin returned and gently rolled her males over. She laughed at their groans and whipped Fenrys with the end of the cloth as he protested her attention. “Clean up yourself then.” Abandoning Fenrys, Aelin curled up next to Rowan.

“So… who won the bet?” Fenrys laughed at her coy tone, and more when he saw Rowan was still breathless and staring blindly at the ceiling.

“The big, bad hawk, laid low by a couple of young blondes.” Rowan only grunted before turning a smirk of his own on Fenrys.

“I’ll just have to try harder next time.”

Fenrys was too busy gaping to save himself when Rowan pushed him off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series but I shall be writing more Rowaelinrys! Possibly even non-smut, one never knows.


End file.
